Nuestro pequeño infinito
by Reader Spark
Summary: Él titubeó un momento pero sabía que debía ser sincero por lo que con todo el tacto posible le explicó la situación, cuando su relato finalizó ella no lo miraba, mas bien no mirara a nada, tenía sus mejillas humedecidas,abrió un par de veces la boca pero sin emitir ningún sonido en realidad, ella se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación y entonces él también se derrumbo.


_**DISCLAIMER: **__Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Summary:** Él titubeó un momento pero sabía que debía ser sincero y nunca en su vida habia sido un cobarde por lo que con todo el tacto posible le explicó la situación, cuando su relato finalizó ella no lo miraba, mas bien no mirara a nada, tenía sus mejillas humedecidas por la caída constante de lágrimas, su labio inferior temblaba como siempre que lloraba, abrió un par de veces la boca pero sin emitir ningún sonido en realidad, ella se levanto con torpeza de la cama y salió de su habitación y entonces él tambien se derrumbo.

* * *

**∞ Nuestro pequeño infinito∞ **

**.**

**.**

Él era un joven de diecinueve años, que como todos los seres humanos posee sueños, aspiraciones, y anhelos, él era feliz dentro de la magnitud que cualquier persona podría serlo, tenía una familia unida, un par de amigos que conservaba desde que era un niño, una novia… una preciosa novia a la cual amaba más que a nadie.

Si le preguntasen como imagina su futuro dentro de diez años sería muy fácil para él describirlo: Una pequeña familia junto a Bella porque no se imaginaba un futuro si no era con ella, un magnífico trabajo como psicólogo, con su familia y amigos alrededor...

Hace un par de semanas que se había graduado del colegio y ya había enviado cientos de solicitudes a las universidades que le interesaban y curiosamente eran las mismas que Bella.

Mientras se preparaba con su ropa habitual de los domingos para ir a la Iglesia tuvo que sentarse de inmediato en su cama debido a un fuerte dolor en el pecho que al rato se le paso.

No le tomo importancia a ese dolor ya que no fue tan duradero, terminó de arreglarse y bajo a desayunar junto con su familia que estaba conformada por su madre, su abuela y su tía; sus padres se habían divorciado cuando apenas tenía catorce años, fue duro sin duda pero con las explicaciones de su madre logró entender que para ambos estaban mejor de esta manera y ahora ambos son buenos amigos.

-Buenos días mi vida- le dijo su madre, Edward se acerco a besar la mejilla de su madre, tía y abuela. –Ten, te preparé tu desayuno favorito- él se lo agradeció y los cuatro empezaron a desayunar pero muy pronto se sintió lleno y le pidió disculpas a su madre por no poder terminarlo, le preguntó si estaba enfermó pero este lo negó por lo que los demás terminaron de desayunar para luego dirigirse a la Iglesia.

Una vez allí espero a que Bella llegara y cuando la vio aparecer del brazo de su hermana sonrió, ambas eran muy distintas físicamente Bella era alta, delgada, con cabello castaño y reflejos rojizos y ojos marrones mientras que su hermana Alice era pequeña, delgada y con el cabello negro herencia de su padre.

-¡Edward!- exclamó y corrió a saludarle.

Ambas familias se sentaron en las bancas de la iglesia y se dispusieron a oír la misa.

Al finalizar la misa Bella y Edward fueron a dar un paseo y mientras caminaban tomados de la mano Bella dijo:

-Me han aceptado en la universidad que quería-Edward emocionado la felicitó y le preguntó cual fue la universidad, ella le explicó todos los detalles y él se sintió feliz de que también lo hubiesen aceptado en esa, ahora ambos podrían estudiar juntos.

Siguieron caminando y conversando hasta que ambos tuvieron que regresar a sus casas, él la acompaño hasta la suya y luego retorno con su familia.

Un par de días después Edward seguía sin poder comer todo, cada vez se sentía más lleno y le costaba comer un poco más, al caer la noche su madre le llevo a su habitación una taza de té y la colocó sobre la mesita de noche para ayudar a que se incorporara pero apenas y tocó la piel del muchacho y se asustó debido a que estaba demasiado caliente, corrió hasta su habitación y tomó el termómetro, lo colocó bajo su lengua y efectivamente la fiebre era demasiado alta, trajo compresas de agua y la colocó sobre su frente esperando a que se le bajara y cuando veía que no surtían efecto insistió en llamar a un médico pero Edward le dijo que no era necesario que no se sentía tan mal por lo que lo dejaron pasar pero con la condición de que se quedara descansando.

El sábado llegó y trató de no lucir tan cansado y fue a recoger a su novia en su casa para la cita que habían acordado, la vio salir muy guapa con su cabello suelto que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, llevaba unos pantalones jeans no muy ajustados, una blusa blanca holgada, y sus zapatillas blancas que siempre llevaba y en su hombro colgaba un bolso café que le había regalado hace un par de meses.

-¡Edward!- dijo sonriendo mientras le daba un beso, como el caballero que era le abrió la puerta del auto que su padre le compro cuando tenía dieciocho.

Mientras conducía ella lo miraba atentamente, Edward era muy guapo, su cabello era cobrizo y, tenía ojos verdes muy claros, era delgado y con un par de músculos.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó al ver como ella le observaba- ¿Por qué me observas así?

-Te observo porque me gustas- le respondió sonriéndole, él soltó una carcajada y tomo su mano para darle un beso en los nudillos.

Hablaron un poco ya que el trayecto hasta el restaurant no era muy largo, cuando ordenaron la comida ella notó que él no se estaba alimentando bien y además se le notaba cansada y sus ojeras eran una prueba de ello.

-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó, él asintió sin saber realmente a que se refería- Te ves cansado y casi no has comido nada-le dijo Bella mientras señalaba su plato que estaba casi intacto

-Es que no tengo mucha hambre- le respondió restándole importancia.

Ella asintió no muy convencida y siguieron cenando, cuando ambos se dirigían nuevamente el auto él sintió un mareo por lo que tuvo que agarrarse del brazo de Bella para no caerse.

-¿Edward? ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó alarmada él tardo en contestar pero le dijo que estaba bien y que no era más que un simple mareo pero antes de poder llegar hasta su auto su cuerpo se desplomó y Bella no pudo agarrarlo a tiempo, desesperada llamó a la ambulancia, la cual llego pronto y lo llevaron al hospital.

Una vez allí llamó a la familia de Edward y a su hermana ya que Alice era la única que podía calmarla en estos momentos.

Todas llegaron muy deprisa.

-¿Cómo esta mi hijo?-pregunto Esme mientras ser acercaba a Bella. Ella le dijo que no sabia nada ya que los médicos no habían aparecido aún, trataron de preguntarle a una enfermera pero ella no podía darles ese tipo de información.

Un par de horas después apareció el médico y pidió hablar a solas con la madre del paciente, Esme fue tras el doctor hasta su oficina y él le dijo que tomara asiento.

Con delicadeza el médico empezó a explicarle el estado de su hijo.

-Después de haberle realizado los estudios correspondientes y compararlos con mis colegas llegamos a la conclusión de que los síntomas como son: fiebre pérdida de peso, falta de apetito, cansancio extremo, dolor o presión en el pecho, inflamación en los ganglios linfáticos, etc...

Esme empezó a desesperarse por lo que le dijo al médico que fuse directo.

-Señora Platt su hijo tiene cáncer infoma no Hodgkin- Esme empezó a protestar alegando que su hijo era una persona sana, fuera de todos los vicios pero el médico la interrumpió.

-Señora el infoma no Hodgkin esta asociado con varios factores de riesgo pero aún no se han descubierto las causas ya que en realidad los linfomas son un grupo diverso de cánceres- el médico le explico detalladamente la enfermedad de su hijo pero realmente Esme no prestaba médico atención a nada, en su mente se repetía las palabras de en donde le aseguraba que él tuviese cáncer.

Edward era muy joven, fuerte, sano, con un fututo brillante pero esta enfermedad le estaba arrebatándole todo.

Cuando salió del consultorio fue bombardeada de preguntas tanto por su hermana, su madre y Bella pero no respondió a ninguna y se limito a decir que Edward será el que se los comunique.

Cundo él ya estuvo fuera de peligro se le permitió recibir visitas, sus padres fueron los primeros en entrar, luego su tía y abuela pero cuando Bella quiso hacerlo Carlisle la tomo del brazo y le dijo:

-él no quiere verte- ella sorprendida le dijo que estaba equivocado, que Edward quería verla asi como ella también lo deseaba.

Meses pasaron para que el saliese de su casa en la que habia estado recluido desde que salió del hospital, las constantes llamadas de Bella lo atormentaban día a día pero no se sentía preparado para hablar con ella aunque sabía que debía hacerlo, que ella se merecía una explicación

La llamó y no fue difícil convencerla de que lo visitará ya que ella tambien necesitaba hablar con él.

Su madre le anunció de su llegada y él trató de poner su mejor cara hasta donde esta situación lo permitía por supuesto.

Ella lo saludó tímidamente y él le indico que se sentara al borde de su cama.

-¿Para que querías verme?-le preguntó.

Él titubeó un momento pero sabía que debía ser sincero y nunca en su vida habia sido un cobarde por lo que con todo el tacto posible le explicó la situación, cuando su relato finalizó ella no lo miraba, mas bien no mirara a nada, tenía sus mejillas humedecidas por la caída constante de lágrimas, su labio inferior temblaba como siempre que lloraba, abrió un par de veces la boca pero sin emitir ningún sonido en realidad, ella se levanto con torpeza de la cama y salió de su habitación y entonces él tambien se derrumbo.

Después de que los medicamentos fueron ingeridos con la ayuda de su madre. Él se recostó nuevamente y miró al techo.

Aún le parecía imposible que ella lo hubiese abandonado, meses antes él tenía claro que ambos estarían juntos el resto de su vida pero ahora… no quedaba nada.

Pero tampoco él podía reprocharle nada, es más lo entendía, ella tenía sueños al igual que él por supuesto y su enfermedad solo interferiría en los planes de Bella.

Al menos estaba agradecido de haberla tenido por unos cuantos años, aunque ahora eso parecía una nimiedad, Bella era su todo y ambos compartieron un infinito un poco más pequeño de lo que él quería.

Con ese pensamiento sucumbió ante el cansancio de las quimioterapias.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que hizo fue levantarse y agarrar la cubeta de plástico que estaba a su lado mientras devolvía la comida, fue entonces que sintió una pequeña mano en su espalda, frotándolo con cariño y una dulce voz le dijo.

-Estaremos bien te lo prometo- y entonces él dejo a un lado la cubeta y tomo un pañuelo para limpiarse la boca para luego enrollar sus brazos alrededor de Bella, ella tambien lo abrazo, ese día ambos se juraron que no había nada que los separase nisiquiera el cáncer, porque estaban seguros de que se encontrarían en cualquier sitio al que su cuerpo y alma fueran.

Un año después todos los familiares de Edward velaban su cuerpo, Bella estaba agarrando la mano de su novio eterno y se agacho para besar sus labios.

-Te veré en la otra vida mi amor

* * *

Y eso es todo, espero les haya gustado. :D

Fue mi tarea de educación artística pero no la leí porque soy... un asco enfrente de las personas xD


End file.
